


Pity

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 21:23:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13749516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A drabble from Barbara's POV during the scene in 'A Cry For Justice'.  Helen wants to show Tommy the scan and he shuts her down to talk about the case with Barbara.





	Pity

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

I shouldn't have accepted Helen’s invitation to come in and wait for Tommy. I should've politely declined and headed home. 

Since he arrived, he has been single-mindedly focussed on the case. Helen is desperate to show him the scan, to share her happiness and excitement with him. Her hurt as he brushes her and her opinions aside is blatantly obvious. Well, to me anyhow.

Defeated, she makes her excuses and heads for bed. Tommy barely pauses for breath. I feel pity. For him, for Helen, their relationship and their unborn child.

I have never felt so uncomfortable in my life.


End file.
